


Day Two Hundred Thirty-Seven || The Confrontation

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [237]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: All of her sneaking out with Sasuke after curfew was bound to be noticed eventually...





	Day Two Hundred Thirty-Seven || The Confrontation

She knew it was going to happen eventually, but...well, that didn’t mean Hinata was looking forward to it, by any means. Part of her had hoped they’d make it through the Summer without Hiashi digging too deeply.

After all, at the beginning of this particular break between her sophomore and junior years of high school, Hinata’s life took a rather unexpected turn. A u-turn, to be exact. For almost a decade, her childhood friend had left her alone, in the dark, with hardly a word of explanation.

When Itachi and Sasuke’s parents died, many things changed. Primarily among them was the welcoming Hinata had received a year beforehand. The brothers had quickly adopted Hinata into their group when she, her sister, and her father moved into the house next door. Hinata had recently lost her mother, prompting the move across town. Staying in their first house had been too painful...for her, and for her father. But though her melancholy lingered, it lightened with her friendship with the boys.

Not only that, but their parents had taken a quick liking to the shy, quiet little girl. For a time, it was almost like they’d gotten the daughter they’d always wanted. Hinata attended some of her earliest classes with Sasuke, Itachi already in junior high by that time. And for that first year...things were good. She had friends, a new branch of her family, and though her father was still distant for his own mourning, Hinata was able to vent hers in a way that suited her.

But tragedy, it seemed, followed in her shadow.

The following Summer, with the suddenness of a car wreck...Fugaku and Mikoto were gone. The boys’ aunt, Mikoto’s sister, moved in and adopted the boys alongside her own son Shisui. But nothing was the same. Though Itachi was apologetic in his withdrawal, Sasuke didn’t even have the heart to explain, too devastated and lost within his sorrow.

Suddenly everything Hinata had gained...was gone.

The rest of elementary, all of junior high, and half of high school was spent practically alone. Having few other friends, and none nearly as close, Hinata drifted along as a wallflower, reserved and still wounded by the loss of her friend. Sasuke still attended all the same schools, but...he was a stranger. Any attempt to speak to him was ignored, any letter unanswered. He had retreated completely within himself...and for nearly ten years, there was just no room for her.

But one early Summer evening had changed that. Having caught Sasuke practicing one of Mikoto’s favorite songs on the guitar, Hinata had finally gotten a reply when she spoke across the gap between their windowsills.

And then, suddenly...it all came rushing back. As though no time had passed. The pair picked up their friendship just as it had left off...though Hinata would admit to a slight caution, wondering if he might just drop her again without warning.

With their renewed bond came a new pastime: Sasuke had taken up the habit of wandering after curfew, and Hinata was soon invited to join him. Together, the pair would wander the neighborhood under the streetlights, the entire suburb quiet and sleeping as they explored in the shadows. Again and again, Hinata was sure they’d be caught. But Hiashi never mentioned her late night wanderings, and Hinata never offered.

And then came the night where things changed all over again.

Armed with a blanket and a clear sky to stargaze, the pair had taken to hiding in the park atop the jungle gym, watching the night sky and talking quietly.

It was then Sasuke broke the tension...and asked if she wanted to evolve from friends to...something more.

She’d agreed.

So, the rest of the Summer has been spent with a new label, and yet...very little feels different. Sure, there’s a bit more...nerves when he’s around, and sometimes they hold hands. He’s even given her cheek a peck once or twice by now. But neither have informed their guardians of the change.

Sasuke is certain his aunt isn’t about to mind. She has far more to worry about overall, let alone concerning her nephew, than a blooming high school relationship.

Hiashi, however...is a different story. Hinata’s never even _talked_ about boys with her father, and his strict leash has her assuming that the notion of her dating someone will go over poorly. She’s always been one of the _good kids_ \- straight-laced, good grades, obeying her curfew (to her father’s knowledge). Surely a boyfriend will reflect poorly on everything else in her father’s eyes.

So, the pair make no move to let on, acting romantically only when they’re _certain_ they’re alone. Hiashi has begrudgingly allowed the revitalized friendship, having no rebuttal against Sasuke visiting his daughter, or vice versa. But neither are willing to test his opinion on them being something a bit _more_ than friends.

But somehow - be it a slip up of their own, or some kind of fatherly intuition - Hiashi catches on. And that brings about the confrontation.

“Hinata.”

Stopping mid-step on her way outside, she turns to see her father seated at the dining room table.

...alone.

Unease blooms in her gut. “Y...yes?”

“Sit.”

...oh shit. Trying not to let her growing inner panic show, she takes a seat opposite him. “...um…?”

“It has come to my attention that you have been sneaking out past your curfew.”

She stiffens just a hair.

“...and it would seem you do so in order to spend unsupervised time with Sasuke. Do you deny it?”

“I-I…” Her brain scrambles, trying to think of a way to explain. “He invited me to go for walks. He, um...he does so to clear his head. And I go with him to make sure that he’s, um...that he’s okay.”

Hiashi doesn’t look convinced, expression stony as ever. “You’re sure nothing else happens during these _walks_?”

“...like what?”

“Drinking, smoking…” He waves a hand. “Whatever you kids get up to these days.”

Hinata balks. “N-no! I’ve never done either in my life! And as far as I know, he doesn’t either! Honestly, Father...we just go for walks. It’s nice when it’s q-quiet. We sit, and we talk, and...that’s all.” Her form wilts a hair. “...we have a lot to catch up on, a-after all…”

He seems to consider that, eyeing her openly. “...well, regardless of your actions while out, you have still been breaking the curfew I set for you. Let alone the neighborhood curfew. Were you caught, you’d be in serious trouble, young lady.”

“I...I know. I’m sorry.”

“If you were sorry, you wouldn’t continue such behavior.”

“I d-didn’t see the harm, is all.”

Hiashi heaves a sigh. “...there are far worse things you could do, but a rule breaking is a rule breaking. You can spend the next week at home - your visiting privileges to other houses is revoked until school starts next Monday. Am I clear? And any further late-night wanderings will compound your punishment.”

“Y...yes sir.”

“Good. You may go. I advise you think over your priorities, Hinata.”

Having no further answers, she takes her leave and retreats upstairs, taking up her phone and relaying the conversation to Sasuke via text.

_So...no coming over today, then._

_No, sorry…_

_It’s fine. Glad you’re not in any worse trouble. It’s just a week._

_I know, but still...I was hoping we could stargaze one more time before school started. And now I can’t do it at all...he’s pretty mad about curfew. At least he doesn’t seem to know about us._

_Maybe you can stay over sometime and we’ll do it that way._

_Stay over at a boy’s house? He’d flip._

_You could tell him I’m gay._

_What? NO!_

_Hahaha, kidding - pretty sure I’m too fond of kissing you to be gay :P_

_Well...at least we can still text and stuff, but...I’ll still miss you._

_I’m just a coffee bean throw away._

At that, Hinata smiles at her phone, saying a temporary goodbye as she flops atop her bed. Her last week of Summer break, and she has to spend it at home...wonderful. But Sasuke’s right: it’s just one week. It could be worse. For now, she’ll just bide her time, and be thankful that’s all he scolded her for...

**Author's Note:**

> More of the neighbors mini series...thing! I've lost track of what other days are involved...my bad OTL It's just too much to keep track of on top of everything else, but...a browsing through my modern tag will get you there eventually, lol
> 
> Anyway, I tried to recap just in case someone new pops in. Poor Hinata - parental scoldings when you're that boring can be nerve wracking - I'd feel the same way whenever I got scolded xD
> 
> Buuut yeah, that's all for tonight, I'm wiped~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
